1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera controlling apparatus suitable for use with, for example, a video camera which may or may not be integrated with a video tape recorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video cameras are popular and wisely used a common user, for example, takes a photograph of a scene of an athletic meeting of a child of the user. A video camera normally includes a viewfinder so that a subject for photographing can be photographed with a desired angle of field or size while observing an image of the subject indicated in the viewfinder.
A conventional video camera is in most cases used to photograph, when, for example, a child as a subject runs a 100-meter race, the child running from a start position to a goal position using a zooming function. In this instance, focusing is automatically controlled with most video cameras, and with a video camera of the type just mentioned, the field of angle decreases (the size of the image increases) as the child runs from the start position to the goal position. With a conventional camera, however, it is comparatively difficult for an unskilled user to successively photograph the expression of a child running from the start position to the goal position with a predetermined fixed size, for example, by bust shot.